


A Spoonful of Idiocy

by cardiganfucker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Marry Poppins, Marry motherfucking poppins, Scotland Yard, You heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiganfucker/pseuds/cardiganfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is well informed on the works of Dick Van Dyke...or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoonful of Idiocy

Sherlock worried his teeth over his bottom lip. He was breathing through his nose and squinting.

“From ova ‘ere.”

Sherlock lost it. He started laughing. Loud. He was laughing and trying to catch his breath. Every time he tried to stop though, he would look up at the suspect and it would start all over again.

“Sherlock!” Lestrade snapped.

“No-no-no-“ he breathed, “He’s just soo American. So! So! American.” He kept laughing and it was contagious, John was laughing as silently as possible and even Donovan was giggling behind her hand.

“I am not!” the suspect shot back in a very, very American accent.

When Lestrade lost it, it was as if it was permission to laugh for the rest of them.

The suspect tried to skitter away but the detective locked a hand around his wrist.

Sherlock was leaning against a police car, his legs wobbly from laughter, “What did you-“ breath, “even learn an-“ giggle, “accent like that?”

“Burt from Mary Poppins.”

“He was an American!” And the very fact that it was Sherlock who knew that made them laugh louder.

End


End file.
